Kurogane
by ishime
Summary: Pourquoi Kurogane est-il aussi renfermé ? Fye se le demande, moi aussi. Résultat, voici ma version de l'enfance de Kuro-toutou, avec interventions de Fye.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Kurogane (J'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant)

**Auteur :** Ishime mode fan-des-grands-ninjas-sombres-cool-et-balèzes

**Sujet :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Rating :** PG-13 (shonen ai et meurtres, fallait bien ça)

**Genre :** Euh... Plutôt sérieux... Même pas OOC de Kuro et Fye, puisque leur relation est déjà un peu équivoque dans le manga (vous me direz, c'est des Clamp, fallait s'y attendre).

**Disclaimer :** Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas... Les parents de Kurogane, si.

**Résumé :** Les souvenirs de notre Kuro-chan préféré

**Commentaire :** J'adore le personnage de Kurogane... Et celui de Fye. Pas que je n'aime pas les autres ! Mais ces deux-là sont mes petits chouchous.

**Dédicace :** Hmm... Than-san, pour cette fois. Tu as vu ? J'ai écrit sur autre chose que Naruto !

Chapitre I

_Une femme. Grande, mince, brune. Les manches de son kimono bleu nuit semblent flotter dans l'air au moindre mouvement qu'elle fait. Elle va, elle vient, sans jamais se départir de sa grâce et de sa douceur. Elle regarde l'homme assis à table près d'elle. Elle sourit et s'approche de son mari, lentement. Son mari qui la regarde, et lui sourit aussi en retour. Elle s'assied à son côté. Dehors, il pleut.  
Ils ne paraissent pas s'en apercevoir. _

Au fond de son lit trop confortable, il se retourne et se replie un peu sur lui-même.  
Personne ne pourrait le voir, sous la couverture qu'il a remonté au dessus de sa tête, mais il sourit.

_La même femme. Elle est accroupie, et tient à la main une petite figurine en bois. Un soldat. Elle sourit, et l'agite en annonçant quelque chose qui le fait rire. Il élève son soldat à lui, et l'approche de celui qu'elle a posé au sol. Ils parlent, rient, crient même parfois. Dehors, il fait froid.  
Ils ne s'en sont pas aperçus. _

Il se retourne, et cesse de sourire.  
Dans ses rêves, chaque scène en précède une autre, dans un ordre bien défini.  
Il le sait.  
Et la suivante...

_Encore la même femme. Elle le porte et court à travers la maison. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle halète, ses yeux sont écarquillés, elle respire la panique. Il ne la reconnaît plus. Il voudrait pouvoir l'aider, ou au moins la rassurer, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'arrive même pas à réfléchir, alors il comprend de moins en moins. Tout à l'heure, elle est venue en courant l'arracher à son lit, et maintenant...  
Maintenant elle ouvre la trappe qui mène à la cave, et descend quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Elle écarte une tenture, et commence à déplacer le tas de vieilles couvertures amassées là. Il ne comprend pas non plus. Par le soupirail, ils entendent des cris.  
Il la regarde, inquiet. Elle s'est immobilisée. Elle aussi a reconnu, parmi les voix étrangères, celle de son époux. Mais déjà elle se remet à sa tâche. Elle jette par terre la dernière couverture miteuse, révélant un coffre, dont elle soulève précipitamment le couvercle. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui fait signe de se taire, puis l'attrape par la main. Elle le pousse vers le coffre, l'y fait entrer, et se penche vers lui. Elle lui chuchote des phrases étranges, dans lesquels résonnent de sinistres échos. Des phrases comme indistinctes, qu'il entend sans vraiment les entendre. Il promet qu'il ne criera pas, n'appellera pas, ne parlera pas, ne fera aucun bruit. Il promet d'attendre trois heures en regardant attentivement la montre à gousset qu'elle lui donne avant de sortir. Et il promet que même après ces trois heures, il ne sortira que s'il n'a plus rien entendu depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Il ne comprend toujours pas.  
Et puis, tout à coup, la dernière phrase, celle qui restera, bien nette, gravée en lettres de feu au fond de son crâne.  
"Tu dois vivre."  
Elle referme le coffre. Il l'entend replacer à toute vitesse les couvertures et la tenture. Et puis quelqu'un soulève la trappe. On descend.  
Et c'est l'horreur. _

Il se recroqueville complètement. Son visage s'est crispé. Il va arriver quelque chose.  
Il le sait.  
Et ce qui va arriver...

_Les trois heures se sont écoulées. Depuis un long, très long moment, un silence de mort plane sur la maison. Un silence qui l'étouffe au fond de son coffre. Il jette un oeil à la montre qu'elle lui a donnée. Encore quelques secondes, et il pourra sortir.  
Dix, neuf.  
Mais a-t-il seulement envie de sortir ?  
Huit, sept.  
Il a entendu les voix du dehors...  
Six, cinq.  
... qui disaient des choses...   
Quatre, trois.  
... des choses...  
Deux, un.  
Et puis elle a crié.  
Zéro.  
Il a peur. Il ne comprend pas.  
Il a peur de comprendre.  
Mais il sort.  
Et c'est l'horreur. _

Si c'était possible, ses traits se crisperaient encore plus. Sur son visage, on pourrait lire l'horreur, mais l'Horreur avec un grand H, celle qui glace jusqu'aux os rien qu'en remontant du fond des souvenirs.  
Celle qu'on n'oublie pas. Jamais. Même après des années et des années.

_Toujours la même femme. Mais cette fois, c'est sa dernière apparition, il le sait.  
Parce qu'elle est morte.   
Il se laisse tomber devant elle et pleure, sans bruit.  
Il y a du sang partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, sur la tenture, et même un peu sur les couvertures. Il se relève, et titube tant bien que mal vers l'escalier. Il réussit à monter les marches. Par chance - si on peut appeler cela de la chance - la trappe est restée ouverte. Il jette un coup d'oeil dans la salle à manger. Tout est sans dessus dessous - la table renversée sur le côté, avec un pied arraché, les chaises brisées jetées ça et là, les vases colorés en miettes sur le sol - mais c'est bon, il n'y a personne. Il quitte l'escalier, retenant ses larmes et serrant contre son coeur la montre.  
Il arrive dans la salle à manger. Là aussi, les meubles et les divers objets gisent pitoyablement, tailladés, éclatés, émiettés. Mais personne là non plus. Il frissonne.  
Il se précipite dans la cuisine. Puis à l'étage. Oublie d'être prudent et vérifie toute les chambres, l'une après l'autre.  
Toujours personne.  
Il grelotte. Ravale un sanglot. Le silence l'effraie.  
Il redescend. Suit le couloir. Il marche de plus en plus vite. Traverse l'entrée en courant, et sort de la maison.  
Et c'est le Cauchemar.  
Des cadavres, des cadavres, encore des cadavres... Partout. Écroulés le long des murs, au milieu de la rue. Cloués aux murs par une lance. Pendus aux portes du village, au dessus du puis. Abandonnés aux fenêtres pour avoir tenté de fuir. Partout, partout, partout...  
Le maire, le boulanger, les voisins, les amis, tous, ils sont tous là, quelque part, morts.  
Des morceaux d'êtres humains éparpillés dans un décor infernal par une main qu'il sait humaine.  
Le toit d'une maison qui brûle. Un cheval qui hennit faiblement, dans la fin de son agonie.  
Il ne comprend pas.  
Il court d'un endroit à un autre, dans un état second.  
Il ne parvient pas à comprendre.  
Et puis il remarque un corps qui détonne au milieu de cette scène. Cette personne morte là, contrairement aux autres, il ne la reconnaît pas... Elle n'est pas du village. Mais ses vêtements lui rappellent vaguement quelque chose... Il s'approche.  
Et il se souvient.  
C'est un soldat du seigneur. Il sont venus il y a deux jours, pour demander de l'argent au maire, mais on ne leur a pas donné. La récolte a été mauvaise cette année, on n'avait juste assez d'argent pour passer l'hivers. On ne pouvait pas leur en donner.  
Alors, s'il est ici...  
Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux.  
Il a compris.  
Il a six ans.   
"Papa... Maman..."  
Il hurle, hurle, hurle... _

Il hurle et se réveille, couvert de sueur.  
Fye, qui dort dans la même pièce que lui, se précipite.   
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
Le brun regarde le blond, l'air hagard et la peur encore au fond des yeux.  
"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?"  
Petit à petit, Kurogane récupère son souffle et son sang-froid.  
"Oui... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar..."  
Fye tique. Hurler de peur, ça ne ressemble pas à Kurogane. Mais alors pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien effrayer un ninja aussi fort ? Le magicien observe l'autre homme du coin de l'oeil. Son visage a l'air de se refermer. Bientôt, il se murera de nouveau dans le silence.  
"Kurogane ?"  
Le brun grogne, et se tourne vers son compagnon.  
"Quoi ?"  
Fye sourit, et passe les bras autour des épaules larges du ninja.  
"Il y a quelqu'un qui te fait peur, Kuro-chan ? Allez, raconte à tonton Fye..."  
Kurogane le repousse et crie.  
"Stupide magicien ! COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA-T-IL QUE JE TE RÉPÈTE DE NE PAS M'APPELER PAR CES STUPIDES SURNOMS !"  
Fye s'écarte en souriant.   
"Mais tu sais Kuro-kuro, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là..."  
Mais le brun n'est pas d'humeur à saisir les sous-entendus du blond.  
"OUAIS BEN C'EST PAS DEMAIN LA VEILLE QUE JE VIENDRAI TE VOIR !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Kurogane (J'ai pas trouvé mieux pour l'instant)

**Auteur :** Ishime mode fan-des-grands-ninjas-sombres-cool-et-balèzes

**Sujet :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Rating :** PG-13 (shonen ai et meurtres, fallait bien ça)

**Genre :** Euh... Plutôt sérieux... Même pas OOC de Kuro et Fye, puisque leur relation est déjà un peu équivoque dans le manga (vous me direz, c'est des Clamp, fallait s'y attendre).

**Disclaimer :** Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas... Les parents de Kurogane, si.

**Résumé :** Les souvenirs de notre Kuro-chan préféré

**Commentaire :** J'adore le personnage de Kurogane... Et celui de Fye. Pas que je n'aime pas les autres ! Mais ces deux-là sont mes petits chouchous.

**Dédicace :** Hmm... Than-san, pour cette fois. Tu as vu ? J'ai écrit sur autre chose que Naruto !

CHAPITRE II

_"Il est encore là ?"  
Une autre femme. Grande aussi, mais pas mince : maigre. En fait, elle doit avoir à peu de chose près la corpulence de sa mère. Il le sait, mais rien à faire : il la trouve est maigre. Osseuse, même. Elle bouge sans grâce ni douceur ; dans chacun de ses gestes on sent son souci d'économiser son énergie. D'ailleurs elle économise tout, du moins tant qu'il est question d'elle. Sauf sa salive.  
Sa langue, c'est bien la seule chose qu'elle ne rechigne jamais à utiliser. Rarement par souci d'altruisme.   
Et il la connaît assez bien maintenant pour savoir que cet unique moyen d'action peut s'avérer d'une efficacité terrifiante. Il l'a vue dénoncer ses voisins, cousins, clients. Il l'a aussi vue, à l'occasion, les monter tous contre une pauvre créature qui avait eu le malheur de la contrarier. Il sait que ce genre de commentaires précède de peu le passage à l'acte, toujours par personne interposée.   
Mais contrairement à ses précédentes victimes, il ne se fait aucune illusion sur sa capacité à nuire. Il est inutile de partir, à présent qu'elle l'a choisi. Elle le retrouvera, même à l'autre bout de la ville. Il se redresse, émergeant de la pénombre qui règne dans le réduit à ordures. Elle plisse les yeux pour mieux distinguer ses traits juvéniles, et un sourire étire ses lèvres pâles. Le sourire. Celui qui empeste la méchanceté, l'égoïsme, et le désir pervers de faire souffrir.  
Leurs regards se croisent. Il ne cille pas.  
"Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles ? Je vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir fouillé dans mes poubelles... !"  
Tout en elle respire cette joie malsaine, ce plaisir sadique qui seul offre un intérêt à son existence sordide. Il ne bronche pas. Cette aura puante ne l'affecte pas. Il rôde dans les parages depuis plus de six mois, il s'y est habitué. Aucune partie de son corps ne bouge, pas même un sourcil. Il la fixe, simplement. De ce regard indéchiffrable, qui a lui aussi le don de mettre les gens sur lesquels il se pose mal à l'aise.  
Et c'est elle qui détourne les yeux la première.  
"Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir comment les soldats dressent les sales petits mendiants dans ton genre... !"  
Il s'avance vers elle. La regarde se replier sur elle-même comme une vipère. Oui, c'est ça, comme une vipère. Il l'imagine, une longue et fine langue bifide dépassant entre ses dents, sifflant pour l'effrayer. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, elle s'écarte précipitamment. Il continue, s'en va tranquillement le long des murs. Elle fronce les sourcils, et retourne s'enfermer dans sa bicoque. _

Fye regarde Kurogane, surpris qu'il n'ait pas réagi quand il l'a appelé tout à l'heure. Le magicien sourit.  
Un ninja profondément endormi sur un fauteuil, sans défense au beau milieu d'une maison inconnue, c'est si rare. Le blond va ouvrir l'armoire, en sort une couverture et revient se pencher sur le brun pour le couvrir.  
"Pauvre Kuro-tiep. Tu devais être drôlement fatigué. Allez, repose-toi donc un peu, pour une fois..."

_Il s'approche du bureau de police, sans se préoccuper des soldats qui en gardent l'entrée.  
Eux non plus ne lui prêtent pas attention. Il entre, et s'arrête au milieu de la pièce pour chercher quelqu'un du regard. Mais le borgne n'est pas là. Il hésite. Vers qui se tourner ? Rien ne prouve que les autres seront intéressés par ce qu'il a à dire... Mais un petit homme derrière un bureau interrompt ses réflexions.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?"  
Il cligne des yeux, se demande ce qu'il faut répondre. Opte pour la vérité.  
"Je cherche le borgne."  
C'est au tour de l'autre de cligner des yeux.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi peut lui vouloir, au borgne ?"  
Il se renfrogne. Dire la vérité, d'accord, la dire toute entière...  
"Lui parler."  
L'autre ricane.  
"Dans ce cas, c'est au cimetière qu'il faut aller, petit. Alors à moins que je ne puisse le remplacer..."  
Il soupire. Il n'a plus vraiment le choix, il faut se jeter à l'eau.  
"C'est à propos de la mère Mahoro... Le borgne m'avait dit que tout ce que je pourrais apprendre à son sujet vous intéressait..."  
L'homme hausse un sourcil, puis sourit.  
"Viens dans la pièce à côté m'expliquer tout ça, petit. Tu m'intéresses..."_

Fye s'est attardé dans le salon. Il a eu beau trouver toutes sortes de prétextes, Sakura et Shaolan savent que c'est pour rester veiller sur son grand "ami". Le magicien lui jette un coup d'oeil distrait, et soupire en voyant la grimace qui tord son visage. Il ne se lassera jamais d'observer Kurogane, même si beaucoup de gens le trouveraient ennuyeux ou déprimant, à ne quasiment jamais exprimer ni la joie, ni aucune forme d'attachement envers les autres...  
Le blond, lui, n'est pas de cet avis.  
"Kuro-kuro, tu es plus sensible que tu ne veux bien le montrer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu mets tant d'énergie à le cacher, dis ?"  
Il l'a bien observé, mine de rien. Il l'a vu rayonner à l'annonce des batailles, se chamailler avec Mokona, s'inquiéter pour ses compagnons, et parfois même essayer de les encourager, à sa manière... Et puis, il aime discuter avec Kurogane. Le ninja n'éprouve aucune pitié pour lui, et n'a aucun complexe à le clamer. Les gens qui renoncent à la vie, il déteste. Il les méprise parce qu'il les voit tels qu'ils sont : des lâches.  
Et pourtant, Fye sait, a senti confusément que cette grande brute tient à lui.  
"Ça te fait vraiment peur à ce point, d'aimer les gens ?"

_Il sort du bureau de police, lesté de quelques pièces d'or. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour s'acheter des vêtements de rechange... Il ne le fera pas. Cet argent, il l'a obtenu en dénonçant quelqu'un, et même si le quelqu'un en question pratiquait lui-même allègrement la délation, il se refuse à profiter d'un acte aussi immoral. Il n'a pas dénoncé cette femme par plaisir, mais par nécessité.   
Fuir ne mène à rien. Il n'est pas de taille à se défendre. Alors il attaque. Ne pas attendre qu'on lui fasse du mal, parce qu'à ce moment là il sera trop tard. L'attaque est sa seule défense possible. Frapper le premier, c'est échanger les rôles.  
Sur le chemin, il croise une fillette qui fait la manche. Sa peau est couverte de terre, ses cheveux sont tellement emmêlés qu'il forment une sorte de boule de filasse noire. Ses vêtements sont complètement déchirés. Elle a l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps. Elle pleure devant une timbale vide.  
Il sort l'argent de sa poche, et le verse dedans.  
Elle le fixe de ses yeux noirs écarquillés, et le salue d'une étrange courbette.  
"Merci, merci, merci..."_

Fye tourne autour du brun endormi depuis près d'une heure, à présent. Il est en proie à un horrible dilemme : laisser son Kuro-Tiep endormi au fond de ce vieux fauteuil qui laisse un peu à désirer côté confort, ou le réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher dans son lit ? Il penche plutôt pour la seconde option : vu l'expression du visage du ninja, son rêve ne doit pas être très agréable...  
Et tout d'un coup, Kurogane sourit.   
Légèrement. Discrètement.  
Mais il sourit.  
Alors Fye reste là, à le contempler, sans oser le tirer de son sommeil.

_Il n'a pas eu de mal à trouver d'autres poubelles mieux garnies que celles de la mère Mahoro. Cette femme était vraiment avare ! Et mesquine, pour vouloir s'attaquer à lui... Il ne laisse jamais rien traîner, quand il va fouiller les poubelles près d'une maison. Il considère que c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire pour ces gens qui le nourrissent gratuitement et parfois même à leur insu. Il y a cinq jours qu'il a dénoncé la mégère. Malgré lui, il s'inquiète. Il espère qu'il ne la maltraiteront pas trop... Qu'ils lui donneront une mort sans souffrance... Il prie pour qu'ils soient brefs avec elle, mais doute qu'ils puissent l'être avec qui que ce soit. Ses remords ne veulent pas le laisser en paix...  
Sauf quand il se souvient de la gamine. L'image de sa tignasse sombre efface les sombre pensées qui ont envahi son cerveau. Il se promène dans le quartier où il l'a rencontrée. Peut-être la croisera-t-il de nouveau, au hasard d'un tournant... Tiens, pourquoi pas dans cette ruelle, là ? Il s'y engouffre, obéissant à son impulsion. Et une odeur épouvantable le fait chanceler.  
Une odeur de cadavre qui commence à pourrir.  
Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Il marche lentement vers la source de cette puanteur...  
C'est elle. Il l'a reconnue tout de suite, avec ses cheveux noirs mal peignés... Peut-être même jamais peignés. Elle est là, étendue à terre, les mains serrées contre son coeur et la gorge tranchée. Ses grands yeux noirs, si tristes et doux, sont grands ouverts. Elle n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi elle sentait son cou dégouliner, fondre sur les restes de son kimono... Pourquoi elle tombait. Elle a roulé sur le côté, en gardant les mains contre elle...  
Elle est morte depuis un peu moins d'une semaine.  
Il la dépasse, retenant ses larmes de couler. Il ne connaît même pas de prière à réciter pour elle... Il va aller chercher un moine du temple bouddhique. Eux pourront faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre âme... Il commence à courir. En arrivant à l'autre bout de la rue, ses pieds butent contre quelque chose. Il s'arrête, baisse les yeux, cherche du regard ce qu'il a heurté de ses orteils nus.  
La timbale. Sa timbale. Vide.  
Il s'enfuit, le plus vite possible. Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. _

Fye est penché au dessus de son ninja préféré, et essaie de comprendre ce qui peut lui passer par la tête. Tout à l'heure il souriait comme un bienheureux, et là le voilà prêt à pleurer. Son Kuro-chan est au bord des larmes, il en mettrait sa main au feu. De quoi peut-il bien rêver ? Fye tente sans succès de le lire sur son visage crispé et ses paupières closes...  
Ah non, ouvertes.   
"Tu es réveillé Kuro-rin ?"  
Le ninja cligne des yeux, pris au dépourvu. Puis il reprend ses esprits, et foudroie Fye du regard. Évidement qu'il est réveillé ! Quelle question stupide ! Tout à fait digne de ce stupide et exaspérant magicien. Mais le blond ne se laisse pas démonter.  
"Tu devrais aller dans ton lit pour dormir, tu ne crois pas ?"  
Kurogane se relève brusquement, bouscule Fye et se dirige vers les escaliers. Le magicien, tout sourire, trottine derrière lui. Ils montent à l'étage, et se séparent pour se diriger chacun vers leur chambre. Le magicien ouvre la porte de la sienne et se retourne.   
"Oyasumi, Kuro-pon !"  
Le ninja s'immobilise et se retourne, la main sur son sabre.  
"Si tu m'appelles encore une fois avec tes surnoms stupides, tu le regretteras !"  
Kurogane s'apprête à fermer la porte derrière lui, mais Fye court vers lui et s'agrippe à son bras.  
"Ouiiiiiiin, mon Kuro-kuro ne veut pas me dire bonne nuit !"  
Le brun lève les yeux au ciel, en signe de désespoir.  
"Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit des fois ? Vas dormir... Et n'oublie pas de te réveiller demain matin, baka."  
Fye sourit, se détache de son ami et se précipite vers son lit en chantonnant.   
"Kuro-rin s'inquiète pour moi ! Miaou miaou, je peux aller me coucher ! Miaouuuuuu ! Kuro-chan a été gentil avec moi..."


End file.
